Beauty Virgin Ghost
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Kebebasan tak pernah hadir di dalam kehidupanku. Hanya penderitaan yang menemaniku hingga akhir hayatku. Aku tak dendam namun aku akan tetap di samping kalian dan mengajak kalian bersamaku selamanya. (Kuroko's Birthday)


**Type : Fandom Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Genre : AU, Horror, Hurt-Comfort**

 **Rated : K**

 **Character :**

 **Mayor : Fem!Kuroko Tetsuya as Biho**

 **Minor : Kiseki no Sedai**

 **\- Akashi Seijuurou as Wanjeonhan**

 **\- Aomine Daiki as Cheomdan**

 **\- Midorima Shintarou as Eumjeong**

 **\- Kise Ryouta as Sogdo**

 **\- Murasakibara Atsushi as Gicho**

 **\- Kagami Taiga as Buljin**

 **Inspiration : Avatar of Kritika (Dancer Avatar)**

 **Setting : Zaman Kerajaan Silla (Korea)**

 **Attention : Typo, EYD & kosakata amburadul,kaku, AU, dll.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke - Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

 **Summary :**

 **Kebebasan tak pernah hadir di dalam kehidupanku. Hanya penderitaan yang menemaniku hingga akhir hayatku. Aku tak dendam namun aku akan tetap di samping kalian dan mengajak kalian bersamaku selamanya.**

* * *

 **~Beauty Virgin Ghost~**

Tahukah kau?

Saat zaman ini, tidak pernah sesempurna apa yang orang lain pikirkan. Penderitaan menjadi benang kehidupan mereka sehari-hari. Walaupun mereka bisa merasakan kebahagiaan namun itu hanyalah sesaat.

Terutama seorang gadis yang tak memiliki kebebasan saat ia masih hidup di dunia, dan hanya penderitaan yang mengantarnya hingga akhir hayatnya sebelum ia menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai wanita yang akan membantu ayah, suami dan anak laki-lakinya.

Sama halnya gadis bersurai biru langit yang akhirnya pergi dari kehidupan dunia sebelum menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai wanita karena penderitaan yang ada di kehidupannya dan tak pernah mendapatkan kebebasan selama hidupnya.

"Tak kusangka..., gadis tercantik dan baik hati seperti Biho(Kuroko) meninggal begitu tragis.".

"Siapa yang tega membunuhnya?".

"Kurasa dia bunuh diri karena ia menderita.".

"Bagaimana bisa? Padahal dia tidak memiliki masalah.".

"Walaupun ia tak memiliki masalah, tapi jika tentang "cinta", itulah masalah yang ia hadapi semasa hidupnya.".

"Eh?! Kenapa?!".

"Karena ia dihadapkan enam orang lelaki pilihannya. Lihatlah di belakang sana!".

Tak lama, orang-orang tersebut menoleh ke arah keenam lelaki yang berdiri kaku di belakang kerumunan orang-orang.

"Jadi, merekalah orang yang menyukai Biho(Kuroko) itu?".

"Benar. Lelaki bersurai merah yang berwajah garang itu adalah sahabatnya yang katanya cahaya baru untuk Biho(Kuroko) namanya Buljin(Kagami). Lalu, lelaki yang yang bersurai biru dan juga merupakan cahaya pertama Biho(Kuroko) namanya Cheomdan(Aomine). Lelaki bersurai kuning yang selalu mengejar Biho(Kuroko) bersurai kuning itu bernama Sogdo(Kise). Lelaki yang berkacamata dan bersurai hijau yang terlihat kaku tapi ia selalu sayang pada Biho(Kuroko) bernama Eumjeong(Midorima). Lalu, lelaki jangkung bersurai ungu yang suka memberikan makanan untuk Biho(Kuroko) namanya Gicho(Murasakibara). Dan yang terakhir, lelaki bersurai merah yang merupakan penerus raja di Kerajaan _Silla_ , Wanjeonhan(Akashi).".

"Bisa dibilang... mereka adalah lelaki perebut Biho(Kuroko)?".

"Itulah mengapa Biho(Kuroko) merasa tersiksa jika dalam hal percintaan hingga mengakhiri nyawanya agar tak ada peperangan yang mampu menyelakai diri mereka masing-masing.".

"Walaupun itu lebih mulia, namun ia tetap tak bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk merasakan menjadi "wanita" seperti kita...".

"Benar..."

* * *

 **-** **5 Tahun Kemudian** **-**

Seluruh orang yang tinggal di kerajaan sudah melupakan kejadian wafatnya Biho(Kuroko), kecuali keenam lelaki yang merupakan orang yang menyukai Biho(Kuroko).

Mereka kini telah dewasa dan memiliki pekerjaan yang mereka sukai.

Eumjeong(Midorima) sebagai kepala tabib di kerajaan. Gicho(Murasakibara) sebagai kepala koki terhebat di kerajaan. Cheomdan(Aomine) sebagai kepala keamanan di kerajaan. Buljin(Kagami) sebagai pelatih calon ksatria di kerajaan. Sogdo(Kise) sebagai anggota menteri di kerajaan. Dan terakhir, Wanjeonhan(Akashi) telah menjadi raja di kerajaan _Silla_.

Suatu hari, Wanjeonhan(Akashi) bermain catur seorang diri di ruang pribadinya. Ia terdiam tak melanjutkan permainannya karena ia masih mengingat gadis bersurai biru langit yang sangat ia cintai. Ia tak menyangka gadis itu mengakhiri nyawanya karena gadis itu melindungi mereka agar tidak saling melukai.

Tak lama, ia teringat beberapa barang yang ditinggal oleh Biho(Kuroko) sebagai warisan terakhirnya kepada Wanjeonhan(Akashi).

Ia mengambil sebungkus tas kain berisi kotak kayu dengan hiasan ornamen yang indah. Ia memandangnya sebelum memutuskan untuk memanggil seorang pelayan pria.

"Anda memanggil?" tanya si pelayan.

"Iya. Aku minta tolong kau beritahukan pada rekan-rekanku untuk datang kemari nanti malam." perintahnya.

"Hamba mengerti." ucap si pelayan seraya pamit untuk memanggil kelima pria yang lainnya yang merupakan rekan dari sang raja.

"Sudah waktunya aku harus memberitahukan hal ini pada mereka.".

* * *

 **-Malam Harinya-**

Keenam pria itu berkumpul di ruang pertemuannya.

"Nah, Wanjeonhan(Akashi), ada apa gerangan kau memanggil kami?" tanya penasaran Cheomdan(Aomine).

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian." ucap Wanjeonhan(Akashi) sebelum menaruh sebuah kotak di atas meja.

"Itu...!" ucap Sogdo(Kise) terkejut.

"Benar. Kemarin, aku mendapatkan ini dari seseorang yang menjadi sahabat Biho(Kuroko). Dan pastinya, malam ini aku akan membukanya bersama kalian." ucap Wanjeonhan(Akashi) dan kelima lelaki itu akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui ucapannya.

Tak lama, Wanjeonhan(Akashi) membuka kotak itu. Ternyata, berisi beberapa hiasan rambut dan beberapa kertas yang merupakan surat cinta mereka untuk Biho(Kuroko).

"Tak kusangka, dia menyimpan hadiah pemberian kita dan surat kita." ucap Eumjeong(Midorima) setelah mengetahui isi dari kotak tersebut.

Namun, Wanjeonhan(Akashi) menemukan sebuah surat yang terselip di dalam kulit dalam kotak tersebut.

"Tunggu! Kenapa ada satu surat lagi?" tanya Buljin(Kagami).

Wanjeonhan(Akashi) membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

"...!"

Terlihat wajah Wanjeonhan(Akashi) terkejut bukan main setelah membaca surat itu. Tak hanya itu saja, tubuh Wanjeonhan(Akashi) gemetar ketakutan hingga membuat kelima rekannya kaget akan perubahannya yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Wanjeonhan(Akashi), ada apa? Apa isinya?" tanya Cheomdan(Aomine).

Wanjeonhan(Akashi) perlahan mengambil napas untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Lebih baik, kalian baca saja." ucapnya seraya menaruh surat itu di tengah-tengah mereka.

Saat mereka membaca, permata mereka masing-masing membulat sempurna seperti halnya Wanjeonhan(Akashi) karena surat yang bertuliskan...

 _ **"Kebebasan tak pernah hadir di dalam kehidupanku. Hanya penderitaan yang menemaniku hingga akhir hayatku. Aku tak dendam namun aku akan tetap di samping kalian dan mengajak kalian bersamaku selamanya.".**_

"A...pa maksudnya...?" ucap Eumjeong(Midorima) terkejut.

"Ma-mana mungkin ini dari Biho(Kuroko)!" ucap Buljin(Kagami) membantah.

"Bukan tidak mungkin, melainkan benar kenyataannya. Tulisan ini memang benar dari Biho(Kuroko)." ucap Wanjeonhan(Akashi) membenarkan.

"Ka-kalau begitu artinya..." ucap Sogdo(Kise).

"Aaaah~! Bilang saja kalau kalian takut!" ucap Gicho(Murasakibara) sebelum berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Jika benar ini adalah teror dari Biho(Kuroko), maka..." -Wanjeonhan(Akashi) menatap tajam Gicho(Murasakibara)- "Kemungkinan ia akan mengincar kita dan membawanya ke alam baka... sebagai pembalasan dendam." ucapnya dan Gicho(Murasakibara) berhenti melangkah.

"Tapi, bukankah Biho(Kuroko) tidak akan membalaskan dendam pada kita?" ucap Sogdo(Kise) membela mereka agar yang dipikirkan Wanjeonhan(Akashi) salah.

"Tidak yang dikatakan Biho(Kuroko) bahwa ia tak akan membalaskan dendam pada kita. Tapi, ingatkah kalian bahwa Biho(Kuroko) meninggal sebelum ia menjadi "wanita"? Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia belum bisa diterima di sana dan akan hidup diantara kita... sebagai roh yang tersesat." ucap Wanjeonhan(Akashi).

"Graaah! Sudah cukup! Aku keluar! Aku tahu Wanjeonhan(Akashi) hanya menakuti kami, 'kan?!" ucap Buljin(Kagami) dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

Namun, Gicho(Murasakibara) menghentikan Buljin(Kagami).

"Oi! Lepaskan a-"

 _Syuu~_

Tiba-tiba, bayangan melewati pintu luar dan menghilang secara misterius.

"A...!"

"Sudah kuduga... Biho(Kuroko) telah kembali." ucap Wanjeonhan(Akashi) sambil menyeringai.

Tak lama, kelima rekannya langsung mengundurkan diri dan keluar dari ruangnya.

Wanjeonhan(Akashi) hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi temannya yang takut bukan main terhadap roh gentayangan.

Ia keluar dari ruangannya dan mendapati gadis pelayan yang sedang membawa minuman untuk dirinya dan rekan-rekannya.

"Tuan, kenapa dengan teman Anda?" tanya pelayan itu yang merupakan pelaku dari sosok bayangan yang menggoda rekan-rekannya hingga ketakutan.

"Heh, lupakan saja. Mereka ada perlu mendadak hingga mereka tak berani di sini terlalu lama." jawabnya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu, hamba permisi dulu." pamit pelayan itu meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Tak lama ia menghela napas dan bersandar di pintu kemudian tersenyum masam.

"Jika kau memang kembali, artinya kau akan membawa kami untuk menemanimu selamanya. Aku akan siap jika kau memang ingin melakukannya..., Biho(Kuroko)."

Ungkapan itu ia berikan kepada sosok bayangan berpakaian putih dengan rambut terurai dan teracak serta kulit pucat seperti mayat berdiri di samping Wanjeonhan(Akashi).

Benar. Sosok itu adalah rekannya dan juga orang yang ia cintai yang telah mengakhiri hidup karena untuk melindungi perpecahan antar persahabatan. Tak lama, sosok itu menyeringai sejenak sebelum ia menghilang.

"Baiklah. Lakukan sesukamu, Biho(Kuroko).".

* * *

 **-Keesokan Harinya-**

Sebuah berita mengejutkan seluruh warga di Kerajaan _Silla_. Berita kematian guru tari yang ditemukan secara mengenaskan. Ia menggantung lehernya di ambang pintu ruang pribadinya.

Salah seorang murid yang sangat dekat dengan guru itu menuturkan bahwa saat tengah malam ada seorang gadis berpakaian biru langit dan berwajah bidadari datang untuk meminta mengajarkannya sebuah tarian. Guru itu sempat menolaknya namun hanya dengan menyogok beberapa emas padanya, guru itu langsung menerimanya. Kemudian, guru itu mengajak gadis itu ke ruang latihan. Namun anehnya, ruangan itu tak ada penerangan, hanya kegelapan.

Selang satu jam, gadis itu keluar dari ruang dan pergi meninggalkan gurunya. Lalu, gurunya kembali ke ruangan pribadi. Awalnya sang murid merasa bahwa gurunya kelelahan namun ia merasa aneh dengan tatapan gurunya yang hanya kosong. Saat menyadari itulah, ia mencari gurunya dan ditemukan tidak bernyawa lagi.

Dan akhirnya, teror _Cheony_ _eo_ _Gwishin_ (Hantu Perawan) menyebar di seluruh Kerajaan _Silla_ dengan bukti beberapa orang yang menemuinya akan menemui ajalnya.

* * *

 **-Beberapa Hari Kemudian-**

 _Brak!_

"Aaaargh! Aku tak mau diteror seperti ini!" ucap Buljin(Kagami) ketakutan.

"Kenapa jadi mengerikan seperti ini...?!" imbuh Sogdo(Kise).

Hari ini, kelima rekan sang raja kembali berkumpul di ruangannya dan tentunya dengan keributan yang lebih ramai dibanding sebelumnya.

"Kalian semua diamlah!" bentak sang raja hingga membuat rekannya terdiam. "Dasar. Kalian kira hanya mereka saja yang bertemu dengannya? Aku juga bertemu dengannya!".

"Apa?!" sontak kaget kelima rekannya membuat sang raja hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Buljin(Kagami).

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Jika aku mengalami hal yang sama, kalian pastinya hanya menemui bayanganku di ruang ini dalam keadaan gelap tanpa ada sinar lampu maupun matahari, 'kan?" ucap Wanjeonhan(Akashi).

Kelima rekannya merasa lega dengan keadaan Wanjeonhan(Akashi) yang masih sama dengan sebelumnya.

"Kenapa dia tidak menyerangmu?" tanya Eumjeong(Midorima) penasaran.

"Ada dua hal yang aku ketahui alasannya. Pertama, orang-orang yang sempat bertatap muka dengannya akan mati. Namun, aku tidak melakukannya karena ia hanya muncul di sampingku dan langsung menghilang tanpa sempat bertatap muka." jawabnya. Memang benar, Wanjeonhan(Akashi) adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu merasakan keberadaan roh dan mampu melihatnya dengan jelas namun tak pernah ia tunjukkan karena ia tak ingin membuat warganya ketakutan akan kekuatannya.

"Lalu, yang kedua?" tanya Sogdo(Kise).

"Karena aku adalah orang yang ia rindukan."

Setelah mendengarkan ucapan sang raja, Cheomdan(Aomine) dan Buljin(Kagami) berdiri dengan tatapan ingin membunuh pada Wanjeonhan(Akashi). Tak hanya mereka berdua, tetapi ketiga rekannya juga sama walaupun hanya tatapan saja.

"Hei, apa kalian lupa? Yang menyukainya tak hanya aku, 'kan? Bahkan, kalian berlima juga menyukainya dan tentunya menjadi sainganku. Tapi, aku tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi." tambahnya.

Dengan cepat, Buljin(Kagami) menarik kerah Wanjeonhan(Akashi), "Apa maksudmu, hah?!".

"Kalian pasti sudah menemuinya, 'kan? Atau lebih tepatnya, Biho(Kuroko)-lah yang menemui kalian." ucap Wanjeonhan(Akashi) dan seketika kelima rekannya sontak karena ketepatan dari sang raja.

"Hm. Seperti biasa, kau seolah bisa melihat masa depan." ucap Eumjeong(Midorima) yang mengetahui bahwa Wanjeonhan(Akashi) memiliki mata yang mampu melihat masa depan sejak kecil hingga sekarang.

Tak lama, Buljin(Kagami) melepaskan kerah Wanjeonhan(Akashi) dan duduk kembali sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya dengan kesal. "Kurasa... aku juga sempat merasakan keberadaan Biho(Kuroko) setelah aku melatih murid-muridku. Ia mengawasiku kemudian menghilang.".

"Biho(Kuroko) juga memperhatikanku saat aku membantu untuk berjaga." ucap Cheomdan(Aomine).

"Saat aku menata arsip kerajaan, aku juga merasakan kehadirannya di kursiku." ucap Sogdo(Kise).

"Saat aku membersihkan bahan masakan, dia juga muncul di sampingku." ucap Gicho(Murasakibara).

"Aku juga merasakan keberadaannya saat meracik ramuan." ucap Eumjeong(Midorima).

"Dia tidak menyerang kalian, 'kan?" tanya Wanjeonhan(Akashi) dan diikuti anggukan dari rekan-rekannya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Sogdo(Kise).

"Ia... ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada kita." jawab Wanjeonhan(Akashi).

"Maksudnya?" tanya Buljin(Kagami).

"Beberapa kasus sebelumnya, korban yang meninggal merupakan orang terpenting pada persiapan acara." ucap Cheomdan(Aomine).

"Itu artinya, ia akan muncul pada perayaan pergantian tahun!" ucap Eumjeong(Midorima).

"Benar. Seluruh warga akan menyaksikannya tanpa kecuali." ucap Wanjeonhan(Akashi).

"Lebih baik aku tidak ikut!" ucap Sogdo(Kise).

"Yang ia inginkan hanyalah kita. Jika kita menghindarinya, sama halnya kita membiarkan nyawa orang tak berdosa melayang sia-sia. Kitalah yang harus menanggungnya dan melindungi seluruh warga! Bukankah... kalian ingin menemaninya selamanya?" ucap Wanjeonhan(Akashi) mengingat janji yang mereka tepati untuk menemani Biho(Kuroko) selamanya walaupun berada di alam baka.

"Jika kalian lari, sama halnya kalian para pengecut dan manusia rendah yang melukai perasaan rekannya dan menghancurkan janji kita semua!" ucap Wanjeonhan(Akashi) sebelum ia berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku akan menemuinya untuk memegang janji dan melindungi seluruh wargaku dari kematian! Aku tak tahu apa yang akan ia rencanakan tapi aku sudah siap akan hal ini terjadi! Dan kalian... pikirkan baik-baik!" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan kelima rekannya di ruangannya.

* * *

 **-Malam Pergantian Tahun-**

Seluruh warga berkumpul di halaman depan Kerajaan _Silla_. Sang raja duduk di singgasana khusus sang raja. Ia memperhatikan wajah seluruh warganya yang bahagia dan bersuka cita.

Namun, dibalik keinginannya melihat kebahagiaan warganya, ia memendam rahasia yang sangat pahit bagi dirinya. Asalkan wargaku selamat, aku akan menemaninya selamanya, pikirnya.

Ia juga yakin bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang menemui ajal karena kelima sahabatnya tak akan ikut melindungi warga. Namun, ia salah.

Ia menemukan kelima rekannya ikut menyaksikan di tempat mereka masing-masing dan tentunya dengan keinginan yang sama seperti Wanjeonhan(Akashi). Ia menghela napas lega karena tak ada seorang dari temannya yang menjadi seorang penakut.

Mereka akan menjadi pelindung bagi warga di Kerajaan _Silla_.

Tak lama, para penari naik ke atas panggung untuk mempersiapkan aksi tarian mereka.

 _DEG!_

Wanjeonhan(Akashi) dan rekan-rekannya terkejut karena ia merasakan keberadaan roh hantu itu di kerumunan para penari yang sudah berada di atas panggung.

"Dia... datang...!" ucap Wanjeonhan(Akashi).

Kemudian, para penari memulai tarian mereka.

Tarian mereka yang indah mampu mengikat mata seluruh warga. Namun tidak dengan keenam lelaki itu.

Mereka hanya memandang satu sosok gadis yang sangat _familiar_ bagi mereka. Walaupun sosok itu bersurai coklat, mengenakan pakaian tarian berwarna _magenta_ , namun hanya satu ciri khas yang sangat mereka kenal yaitu... permata _aqua marine_ yang hanya dimiliki oleh gadis yang mereka sukai.

Tak lama, tarian selesai dan para penari turun dari panggung. Namun, mereka tak menyadari keberadaan sosok yang menyamar menjadi penari itu.

Sosok itu lari menjauh dari kerumunan dengan kekehan yang menggoda dan hanya didengar oleh keenam lelaki itu.

Wanjeonhan(Akashi), Cheomdan(Aomine), Sogdo(Kise), Buljin(Kagami), Eumjeong(Midorima) dan Gicho(Murasakibara) mengikuti sosok itu hingga berakhir di sebuah ruangan yang gelap.

Sosok itu masuk ke dalamnya dan diikuti oleh keenam lelaki.

 _Grak!_

Seluruh pintu tertutup rapat dan keenam lelaki itu sadar dari pengaruh hipnotis dari sosok itu.

Mereka tak berkomentar karena mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya dan mereka siap akan hal itu.

"Ihihihi~"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah lilin muncul di tengah mereka dan sosok itu masih membelakangi mereka.

"Biho(Kuroko), kami tahu bahwa kau akan datang. Kenapa kau tak menampakkan wujud aslimu?" ucap Wanjeonhan(Akashi) kepada sosok penari itu.

Tak lama, perubahan pada sosok itu semakin terlihat jelas, pakaian berubah menjadi putih, rambut coklat yang terikat berubah menjadi biru langit yang tergerai dan acak dan kulit putih mulusnya berubah menjadi pucat dan tatapan kini berupa dendam pada keenam lelaki itu saat ia berbalik ke arahnya.

"Kami tahu kau begitu marah terhadap kami tapi kami akan menanggung kesalahan kami dengan menemanimu selamanya. Kami siap." ucap Wanjeonhan(Akashi) sebelum ia jalan mendekati roh Biho(Kuroko) dan berhenti di depan lilin dengan jarak lima sentimeter.

Biho(Kuroko) tetap pada tatapan yang sama.

Buljin(Kagami) menyusul dan berdiri di samping kanan Wanjeonhan(Akashi). "Maafkan aku sebagai cahayamu yang baru." ucapnya.

"Heh, aku tak mau kalah darimu!" ucap Cheomdan(Aomine) berdiri di samping kiri Wanjeonhan(Akashi).

"Aku juga ikut~!" ucap Sogdo(Kise) di samping Buljin(Kagami).

"Aku juga." ucap Gicho di samping Cheomdan(Aomine).

"Hah... kau memang hebat membuat kami tidak bisa memilih hal lain." ucap Eumjeong(Midorima) ikut di samping Sogdo(Kise).

Tak lama, keenam lelaki itu berdiri mengelilingi Biho(Kuroko) dan lilin yang menyala.

"Nah, kau sudah melihatnya sendiri, 'kan? Kami akan menemanimu selamanya di sana. Jadi, kau tak akan kesepian lagi. Bukankah ini adalah janji kita bersama?" ucap Wanjeonhan(Akashi).

Biho(Kuroko) memperhatikan wajah keenam lelaki yang ia cintai dan ia tak menemukan keraguan sama sekali. Ia menunduk sejenak. Tak sadar, benih mengalir deras di kedua pipinya dan senyum lega terpancar di bibirnya.

" _G_ _amsaha_ _b_ _nida_...".

 _WOOOSH!_

Tiba-tiba ruangan itu terbakar dengan api besar yang tanpa ampun menghancurkan ruangan itu serta seisinya.

Seluruh warga _Silla_ histeris dan panik akan kejadian itu dan ditambah dengan raja mereka berada di dalam ruang itu.

Tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka karena api tak mengizinkan siapapun mendekatinya.

* * *

 **-Keesokan Harinya-**

Berita kebahagiaan kini berubah menjadi berita duka bagi seluruh warga _Silla_.

Sang raja terdahulu, Wanjeonhan(Akashi), Perdana Mentri Sogdo(Kise), Kepala Tabib Eumjeong(Midorima), Kepala Penjaga Kerajaan Cheomdan(Aomine), Kepala Koki Kerajaan Gicho(Murasakibara), dan Guru Besar Buljin(Kagami) wafat dan dikremasi. Abu mereka diletakkan bersamaan dengan abu milik Biho(Kuroko).

Kini, kedudukan raja digantikan oleh keluarga terdekat dari Wanjeonhan(Akashi).

* * *

 **-Malam Harinya-**

Sosok wanita berpakaian putih dengan rambut tergerai berwarna biru langit menatap ketujuh guci berisi abu mayat dirinya dan keenam pria yang ia cintai.

Tak lama, muncul enam sosok di belakang Biho(Kuroko) dengan pakaian serba putih seperti dirinya.

"Tak kusangka kita dijejerkan seperti ini." ucap pria bersurai biru tua.

"Setidaknya, janji kita untuk menemaninya terpenuhi, 'kan?" ucap pria bersurai kuning.

"Ternyata, seperti ini rasanya menjadi roh gentayangan." ucap pria bersurai gradasi merah hati dan merah darah.

"Haah... Tidak bisa merasakan makanan..." ucap pria bersurai ungu sambil mengeluh.

"Dipikiranmu hanya makanan saja! Ingatlah kalau kita sudah mati!" bentak pria bersurai hijau.

Pria bersurai merah _magenta_ terkekeh. "Sudahlah. Kita harus pergi. Biho(Kuroko), sudah waktunya.".

Wanita itu membalikkan badan seraya tersenyum pada keenam pria yang telah bersedia menemaninya di alam baka sebagai suami untuknya di sana.

"Baik~" ucapnya seraya berjalan mendekati mereka.

Cahaya putih nan terang serta asap menyeruak di antara mereka dan perlahan sosok mereka ditelan oleh cahaya dan menghilang untuk selamanya.

 **~END~**

* * *

 **Terjemahan :**

Gamsahabnida : Terima kasih.

* * *

 **Nama Korea dari Kiseki no Sedai**

Kuroko Tetsuya : Biho = Protection

Kise Ryouta : Sogdo = Pace

Midorima Shintarou : Eumjeong = Interval

Aomine Daiki : Cheomdan = Peak

Murasakibara Atsushi : Gicho = Foundation

Akashi Seijuurou : Wanjeonhan = Perfect

Kagami Taiga : Buljin = Fiery Spirit

* * *

Eh? Ntar! Gak tau napa kok cerita ini jadi keliatan maksa, ya...?

AIYA! MAAFKAN HAMBA YANG SEDIKIT KACAU DI BULAN INI KARENA BANYAK HALANGAN YANG MEMBUAT HAMBA BINGUNG UNTUK MEMBUAT CERITA SEKALIGUS MEMBERIKAN KESEMPATAN REQUEST BUAT ANDA! TTATT #plak!

Oke, selain maksa juga nih cerita kelihatan si Kuroko versi cewek punya keenam pria alias jadi Poliandri...

GAH! HAMBA GAK BERMAKSUD BEGITU! HAMBA HANYA MEMBAYANGKAN GIMANA KALO KUROKO DIKEROYOK ENAM COWOK ALIAS TERJADI _MORESOME_ ~! XD #PLAK!

Hedeh, malah bikin _caps lock_ bejat... Gak apalah~ #LHA!

Inspirasinya, saya ambil dari salah satu _game online_ yang saya geluti saat ini namanya " _ **Kritika**_ ". Berhubung bulan ini dapet avatar bagus, dan avatar tersebut ciri khas pakaian berasal dari negeri para _K-POP_. Yup! Korea~!

Tapi kok tiba-tiba nyasar ke horor?

Saya bosen membuat cerita ulang tahun yang ujungnya bahagia (walaupun akhirnya berujung ke _Happy Ending_ #plak!) jadinya saya ingin membuat cerita yang berbeda dari biasanya. Karena saya pernah mengalami hal yang pahit tepat pada tanggal dan bulan kelahiran saya jadi gak selalu dapat yang manis~.

Saya mencari dan mengambil data tentang hantu di Korea. Salah satunya adalah **_Cheon_ _yeo_** _ **Gwishin** (_ Hantu Perawan _)_ , lebih detail-nya silahkan baca di G**gl*. Dan yang cowok jadi **_Mongdal_** (Hantu Perjaka) Lalu, ditambah dengan **_Jeoseung Saja_** (Dewa Kematian) di negeri sana yang mengambil nyawa manusia.

 _Setting_ pun saya ambil dari film Korea yang saya kagumi dulu yang tentunya tentang Kerajaan _Silla_. Kerajaan _Silla_ juga salah satu dari 3 Kerajaan Terbesar di sana.

Habis gitu... *mikir*... ah, lanjut ke _request_ ~

Untuk ulang tahun Kuroko, saya akan membuka bagi... uhm... baiklah... hanya 3 orang _request_ tercepat saja~.

Kenapa? Karena saya masih ada kesibukan lainnya. Awalnya saya membuka 5 _request_ , sekarang saya kurangi menjadi 3 saja (itupun jika saya tepat mem- _publish_ -nya pas tanggal 30 Januari).

Kali ini, sedikit berbeda dari _request "Akashi's Birthday Story"_ yang boleh memilih siapa saja yang akan **"memakan" Akashi** maupun **"dimakan" Akashi**.

 _"Kuroko's Birthday Story"_ tetap mengambil tema **"memakan" Kuroko** atau **"dimakan" Kuroko**. Tapi, yang berbeda adalah hanya pada keenam cowok yang ada di cerita ini yang boleh pairing dengannya alias Para _Ikemen Kiseki no Sedai_ (Kagami termasuk juga lho~).

Jadi, karena saya hanya mampu mengambil 3 _request_ , maka hanya 3 lelaki terpilih yang akan ber- _pairing_ dengan Kuroko. Entah Si Merah Muka Garang (Kagami), Jangkung Pemakan Segalanya (Murasakibara), Si Kacamata Lebay (Midorima), Si Gosong Beracun (Aomine), Si Kuning Narsis (Kise) atau Si Kucing Merah (Akashi) #dilemparguntingsamaAkashi.

 _Format_ -nya tetap sama~

 **Nama (Author/Reader) :**

 **Pairing :** Kuroko x (Ikemen Kiseki no Sedai) / (Ikemen Kiseki no Sedai) x Kuroko.

 **Rated :** K-M (Jika "M" hanya menerima Implisit. Ingin Eksplisit, akan saya publish di tempat lain).

 **Genre :** Random (terserah requester).

 **Alur :** Random (terserah requester).

 **Setting Waktu & Tempat **(kalau mau) **:** Random (terserah requester).

Saya tunggu _request_ dari Anda sekalian dan terima kasih sudah mampir ke tempat saya~

 **Salam**

 **Ricchan**


End file.
